Rock My World
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: It wasn't that Klavier's concerts were boring. He just hadn't slept in a while. Gavincest. R and R to make me happy.


Rock My World

A fan fiction by:

Eyes pinned to the door, he fiddled with the back-stage pass around his neck, wearing a smile that outshined the sacred, desired-by-millions golden ticket he had gotten for free by light years. Not everybody got to see the inside of Klavier Gavin's dressing room- And to be honest, it wasn't as spectacular as many would most likely think. Looking around, the blonde man simply chuckled, shaking his head. To be perfectly blunt, his _bruderlein's _room was a total pigsty. Clothes and sheets of music were scattered on the ground like leaves in the streets; with that simile in mind, a leaf blower certainly wouldn't hurt. Crossing one leg over the over, thirty year old Kristoph Gavin twiddled his thumbs as pale eyes searched the room over, examining every nook and cranny with a lawyer's eye; leaving no detail untouched.

They had been together for years now…No, not together. It didn't have the same meaning, the same depth to it. The two had been _in love _with each other for years now, this evening's concert marking the fifth. Kristoph gave a content sigh and sunk back into the chair he was sitting in, a faux leather, black chair with a purple 'G' encrusted into it. He shut his eyes, smile growing. It was amazing, really; as soothing and beautiful as one of Klavier's acoustic ballads. Klavier Gavin, now at the young age of twenty-three, had easily been one of the greatest things, if not _the _greatest thing, that had happened to him in the past five years. Even that thing.

Placing his arms on the chair's arm rests, Kristoph sank down a little further, his aching back (After spending x amount of hours bent over legal documents, your back would be sore, too.) relaxing comfortably against the plush material. It was the most at ease he had felt in weeks. A smirk. If he remembered correctly, this chair hadn't always been in Klavier's dressing room; It had been a gift, bought thanks to several hundred five dollar donations from the members of his official fan club. Klavier constantly told him that it was "A lot better than getting sent flowers every weekend, although I don't mind those much, either."

Kristoph's breathing softened, evening slowly. What a great chair…The concert had been amazing. At first, the two blonde boyfriends had both been a bit angry at the scheduling- It _was_ their fifth anniversary, after all, and both could think of a few things they'd rather be doing. However, after thinking it through, Klavier had discovered that the best way to express the way he felt, outside of the most obvious activities, was through one of the few things he loved almost as much as Kristoph Gavin: His vocals. His music. The careful, precise way his ran his fingers over the stringed instrument, offering to him some of the greatest music that this century had to offer. Turning his head slightly, the blonde loved the way the chair seemed to curve under the weight of his head. It reminded him of the twin, goose-down pillows that sat lovingly upon his bed at home, waiting for their master's attention. So comfy and soft…

"_Guten Morgen, bruder…_" Lulled out of his sleepy state, Kristoph peered up, a sleepy blue eye opening behind his rounded glasses. There he stood, all five foot eleven of the ever-radiating Klavier Gavin, leaning over his brother like a mother and her child, sick in bed. His smile was irreplaceable. "Did somebody get a good night's sleep?"

Huh? Sitting up a little, Kristoph found himself surprised at the yawn that came out of his mouth, quiet and floating. Had he drifted off? No. Maybe a small doze. "I'm fine, thank you." Kristoph said with a polite smile, never taking his eyes off of Klavier's, holding a closer match of his mother's than Kristoph's, pale and calculating like his father's. Klavier smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" Extending his hand, Klavier lightly brushed his callused fingertips over Kristoph's cheekbone, caressing him. "After all, you look a little pale."

" _Everybody_ looks pale compared to you, Klavier." Giving another chuckle, Kristoph noticed with inner glee that Klavier hadn't stopped touching him. They younger's man's voice was soothing as he continued to talk, traces of his German accent almost insuring Kristoph's descend into sleep once more.

"_Ja_, I suppose so…" Klavier mused, a delightful shine in his mesmerizing blue eyes. "However, I'd rather not take risks…" As if stepping over a puddle, Klavier gracefully placed his legs over Kristoph's lap so that the older man's legs were between his own. He placed his hand on Kristoph's cheek, hand trailing down to his neck. "I think," Klavier pondered, sitting in his lap and pressing his chest to his older brother's, "It's best to make sure you don't fall asleep on me again."

Kristoph's mind was miles away, even before he felt Klavier's lips press against his own. As his elegant, piano-player 's fingers gently raked down Klavier's back, Kristoph smiled. His younger brother had the body of a Greek God under all that fancy material, as he traced those well-earned muscles, he couldn't help but grow a bit excited. He gently thrust his tongue into Klavier's mouth, causing the younger blonde to shiver in his grasp. Kristoph held him tighter, able to feel the fall and rise of Klavier's chest as he took in those glorious half-breaths.

"I think," Kristoph muttered into his younger brother's mouth with a smirk, imitating him, "That would be a very good idea." the defense attorney's hand crawled down his brother's back, eventually stopping with a short grab to the younger man's rear. Klavier moaned.

"_Bruder…_" was the silent gasp that fell from the younger Gavin's mouth, as soft as newly fallen snow. This single word made Kristoph fall in love al over again, and he dared to push his mouth against Klavier's, a bit firmer than the previous one. His brother was like a limp rag doll in his arms. Reaching up with shaking, tanned hands, Klavier cupped his brother's face in his hands, their warmth radiating onto Kristoph's face. Slowly, the hands pushed up, only deepening the kiss further. Meaning Kristoph's hands were also at work, moving from Klavier's back to the front of his shiny, leather pants. He reached into them, wrapping around just what he wanted to play with. Klavier gasped.

"How does that feel?" Kristoph muttered, moving his mouth from his brother's lips to his neck. Klavier could barely say a word before he cried out, Kristoph's teeth making their mark as he bit down, yet not hard enough to draw blood. The normally put-together defense's attorney's tongue prowled over the mark left behind, pausing occasionally to suck. Not a scrap of clothing removed, and Klavier Gavin was whimpering like a hungry dog.

"Krissi," Klavier hissed, his breathing a bit ragged as he spoke, body shivering like a puppy left out in the rain, "Take me…" It a quick, fleeting motion, Klavier yanked Kristoph's lips to his own, holding his head up by pale strands on blonde hair. Unable to keep the tiny wince from his throat, Kristoph barely noticed the sudden shock of pain in his roots as Klavier's lips played over his skin. Each kiss brought the young rock star's mouth even lower, until they graced the fine material of the white shirt that protected Kristoph's neck. A low growl of disapproval. A hand flew up to rip away the dress shirt's collar, only to be stopped by Kristoph's fingers suddenly wrapping around the young man's wrist, reflexes cat-like.

"Ah, not so fast." Kristoph said, his voice carrying a hint of lustful teasing. "This one's from France." Placing Klavier's hand over the buttons of his light blue jacket, Kristoph allowed himself to smirk. "Now _that_'s much better, wouldn't you agree?" Klavier nodded. "Good. Now get to work."

Klavier's calloused fingers moved with the speed of a hurricane, flying to undo the buttons like he was practicing some insane solo. "Why do you always feel the need to dress up?" Klavier asked with a small scowl. "It's just a rock concert, bro."

"No, not quite." Kristoph's voice was still teasing, mouth so close to Klavier's ear his breath tickled him. "Have you forgotten so easily in the heat of the moment, Klavi? It _is_ our fifth…Plus, I'm not _that_ dressy. See? I didn't wear the ribbon." A light chuckle as Kristoph pointed to his neck. The pink ribbon was nowhere to be seen. Klavier rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so adventurous." Kristoph chuckled, shook his head, and reminded Klavier of his job by reaching down and grabbing his younger brother's erection, yearning under the leather of his pants. Klavier moaned. "T…That was cheap…."

"Yes," Kristoph agreed, "It was. But it keeps you moving, doesn't it?" By now, Klavier had successfully managed to unbutton his older brother's suit jacket, which had slumped off of his shoulders and was only connected to his body by the sleeves that covered his arms. Reaching to cup his younger brother's face in his hands, Kristoph gently pulled him up and met him at the mouth, kissing the German singer deeply. He could feel himself growing harder as Klavier kissed him back, the younger boy's moans rolling into his mouth as if they were sweets; he simply couldn't wait any longer.

Not pulling their mouths apart, Kristoph's hand moved to the waist of Klavier's pants, the smooth leather material under his fingertips making him grow excited. He pushed at the material until his brother was fully exposed, only covered by the leather knees down. Kristoph raised an eyebrow. "Why, no underwear today, Klavier?"

This comment caused Klavier's cheeks to burn red. "It bunches up when I wear them with these pants." He said, his slight embarrassment clearly established. "And, I mean…It _is_ our fifth, right?" Kristoph chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it is." How he was able to hold such a civil-sounding conversation with his younger brother's warm length pushed up against his own, he didn't know. What he _did_ know, however, was that whatever part of him that was able to do so was gone. Looking down at Klavier's cock, Kristoph smiled coolly. "That looks like it could use some attention, Klavier." The blonde nodded, his breathing quiet and jagged.

"_Ja_…." Rolling his head back, the younger Gavin moaned under his breath, eyes half-lidded. "Please…._Krissi…_" Something inside of Kristoph snapped. In one swift motion, the defense attorney wrapped his hand around his younger brother's length and pushed his hand up. Klavier's moaning grew louder, more needy as Kristoph's hand continued, the rocker thrusting into Kristoph's hand in time.

"Kris_toph_…!" Klavier hissed, his hips begging, "I'm going to…I need to…"

"No." Kristoph's voice was solid, demanding, "You're not." Removing his hand- With a whimper of disappointment from Klavier, of course- Kristoph went to work at the fly of his pants, pushing them just low enough so that his own erection was showing, pounding for some form of attention. Klavier had barely any time to react before Kristoph lifted the man by his hips and placed him onto said erection, earning a pained yet passionate cry. Kristoph's arms wrapped around his brother's back and tugged him closer, their chests colliding.

The man's ear was near his lips. "Shh…" Kristoph soothed, rubbing Klavier's back, "I'm here…God, Klavier…" the younger man was tight around him, perfect. Nuzzling Klavier's neck, Kristoph continued to speak, voice as soft as if they were in a library. "Go ahead…Fuck yourself. I know you want to." Klavier nodded and braced his arms on the arms of the chair, shaking a bit as he lifted himself up and dropped back onto Kristoph's rock-hard length, another passionate cry escaping his lips. The defense attorney leaned back a bat, a relieved sigh coming from him as Klavier continued, his tight entrance heavenly. Guiding his manicured hands onto Klavier's hips, he grabbed on, encouraging Klavier further. They were both close- Kristoph's own swollen erection and Klavier's increasingly loud moans were evidence of that. He felt Klavier squeeze at him, making Kristoph moan in satisfaction.

He wanted Klavier to come before he did. Honestly, his younger brother's orgasm was the most satisfying part of their sexual lives, or at least for Kristoph. There was just something about seeing it that always put him at ease- In case somehow, even after all these years, Klavier was mad at him. An odd fear, since his gorgeous younger brother had been just as eager as he had been about first stating their relationship together, if not more. Wrapping his arms tighter around Klavier, Kristoph pushed the young man's lips to his own, thrusting his tongue inside of his younger brother's mouth just as he felt his chest become warm with Klavier's release, feeling his own name cried onto his lips.

It was a combination of all these factors with his fierce love for the young man straddled into his lap that caused Kristoph to shed any calmer thoughts he may have had. Grabbing the man by this hips once more, Kristoph's feet were firmly placed on the ground before thrusting as deeply as he could in that single movement, thus causing his rather messy orgasm. Klavier screamed out, throwing his head back as the flood spilled into him. Kristoph's immediate reaction was to lunge at Klavier's neck, his mouth working at the speed of light as he covered the man in a series of kisses.

In time, the defense attorney's sight finally came back into focus, and he smiled. Klavier's deep blue eyes were staring directly into his, a small smile gracing his lips as he panted softly. "_B…Bruder…"_ Pulling himself off of his brother with Kristoph's assistance, Klavier did just as he always did after sex; curled up against Kristoph's chest, head on his shoulder. "Than…Tha……._Danke_." Kristoph chuckled; It seemed his little brother had been left without his vocabulary yet again. His arms wrapped around Klavier in a protective hug, Kristoph smiled against the side of Klavier's head and kissed it, lips warm.

"Happy anniversary, _bruderlein." _


End file.
